


The Blood Messenger Character Descriptions

by Silverfox20



Series: The Blood Messenger Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Descriptions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox20/pseuds/Silverfox20
Summary: Character descriptions for my story The Blood Messenger.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Blood Messenger Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089935





	The Blood Messenger Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> The actual story will be posted separately.

Jacobi Riviera

Age: 16   
Height: 5’9”

Weight: 155 lbs   
Hair Color: Ginger

Eye Color: Green

Mother: Genelle Riviera

Father: Henry Riviera

Description: He’s a smart kid with a lot of life problems. His best friend is Will. Spends most of his time at Will’s place. Wants to remain unnoticed by adults or anyone in charge. He keeps the focus off of himself and on other people. He likes to play videogames and hang out with his friends. Like most people he’s quiet, but when he’s around friends he’s more talkative.

  
  


Will Evans

Age: 16   
Height: 5’10”

Weight: 160 lbs   
Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Mother: Christine Evans

Father: Josh Evans

Description: He’s outgoing and talkative. His best friend is Jacobi. Tries not to let Jacobi spend too much time by himself. Has always looked out for Jacobi. Like sports but doesn’t play any. When playing anything sports related he gets into it, but because he’s not on a team he doesn’t really have any desire to join one. 

  
  


Chris Wilkins

Age: 16   
Height: 5’10”

Weight: 170 lbs   
Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Mother: Julia

Father: Vince Wilkins

Description: He doesn’t care about popularity, if he gets along with someone, he’ll hang out with them. He doesn’t care what others think. On the football team. He’s slightly more muscular than the others. Doesn’t act like a typical jock. His girlfriend is Nicky. His dad is a cop.

  
  
  


Remy O'connor

Age: 16   
Height: 5’7”

Weight: 145 lbs   
Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Grey

Mother: Colleen O’connor

Father: Andrew O’connor

Description: He’s the quietest out of the group. Knows that he has friends, he just doesn’t feel like he’s a part of the group. He’s a great listener, and he sometimes hears things that he’s not supposed to. Has the ability to go unnoticed.

  
  


Sasha McClarin

Age: 16   
Height: 5’4”

Weight: 120 lbs   
Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Mother: Natalie McClarin

Father: Abraham McClarin

Brothers: - Ryan McClarin

  * Kelfon McClrin



Description: She’s a cheerful person with secrets of her own. Fits well with her friend group. Makes friends easily. She’s a very helpful person. 

  
  


Nicky Thompson

Age: 16   
Height: 5’5”

Weight: 123 lbs   
Hair Color: Dirty blond

Eye Color: Hazel

Mother: Mariane Thompson

Father: Anthony Thompson

Sister: Emma Thompson

Description: She’s nice and outgoing. She’s a part of some different clubs around the school. Likes to be involved with events and will often set some up herself. Her boyfriend is Chris. She thinks they’ll go up to be high school sweethearts.

  
  
  


Valerie Jenkins

Age: 16   
Height: 5’5”

Weight: 125 lbs   
Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Brown

Mother: Carry Jenkins

Father: Joseph Jenkins

Sister: Kelly Jenkins

Description: She’s the quietest out of the girls. Her boyfriend is Will. Unlike him, she is very into sports and is on the volleyball and softball teams. Gets more talkative when playing sports and with her teammates. 

  
  


Detective Michael Johnson

Age: 29

Height: 6’1”

Weight: 185 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Description: He’s a very determined man who’s good at his job. His partner is Detective Moon. Has a soft spot for teenagers, he’s more willing to give them a second chance if they commit a crime. He’s a dog person. Generally a nice guy, but he can have a mean streak in him.

  
  


Detective Felix Moon

Age: 27

Height: 5’11”

Weight: 170 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Amber brown

Description: He’s very hardworking. He did a lot to prove he can be a detective. Became a detective when he was 26 and partnered with Detective Johnson. He takes case files home to work on them more. Grew up with three brothers. He has a cat named Midnight.

Officer Liam Vitelli

Age: 25

Height: 5’9”

Weight: 155 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Description: He’s been on the force for about three years. He’s still trying to get used to the things he sees on the job. Very caring person, he worries about others a lot. 


End file.
